Hope, Hope, hope, time and yuel
by Rose Guardian Angel
Summary: Hope, Noel, Serah and Mog comes in the time 1 BF
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: 1BF (Before fall)

Somewhere in a time rift.

"Hope, wait, I almost have you! " "Sarah Watch out! " "Waah!" "Kupooo! " "Noel help." "Sarah, hope, Mog. Waah! "

Pulse Archylte Steppe

_Lightning_: "What the? "

_Hope:_ "Did you saw that to light? "

_Lightning:_ "Yes I did Hope do you know what that was? "

_Hope _"I have no idea."

Sazh, Vanille, Fang and Snow run to the two.

_Sazh_ "Didcha both saw that to?".

_lightning_ "Yes"

_Vanille_ "Where we waiting for lets check it out!"

And she runs down to the place.

_Hope _"I can better follow her."

_Lightning._ "We better al can."

The group walks to a huge crater.

_Snow _"That must have hit hard in the ground."

_Vanille _"I hope no one was here."

_Sazh_ "I am glad I didn't stand there."

_Lightning _"What it was we must watch out."

_Hope _"Something lies there I gonne look what it is!"

_Fang _"hope don't go.."

_Hope _"Its nothing just a moogle doll."

Hope pors in the moogle.

_Vanille_ "Aw what a cutie."

_Lighning_ "Hpffff"

_Vanille and hope _"Waaaaah!

_Vanille _"It moved, it moved, it moved!"

_Moogle _"kupo? Kupo?! Kupo!"

Fang gonna stand between Vanille and the moogle ready to attack it.

_Hope _"A living moogle?"

_Moogle _"Accurse I am alive, Kupo."

_Fang _"Huh. Whaddya know? It talks."

_Moogle _"Kupo."

_Vanille _ "What is you're name kupo?"

_Moogle _"You're making joke out of me, kupo. My name is Mog, kupo. Send by a soldier to save time, kupo. But more as a good luck charm, kupo."

_Lightning _"What is the name of the soldier and send to who?"

_Mog _"Sarah, Noel? Where are you two, Kupo?"

Mog went to the ground. But a voice sounds.

_? _"Mog? Is that you where are you?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 WTH

A young man from around 27 comes there way.

_Vanille:_ "Look up there."

_Hope:_"Um do we know that guy?"

_Snow:_ "that is what i was thinken."

_fang:_ "i would remind the if we know him, but if you ask me he looks pretty famous"

_Lightning:_ "but where do we know him of?"

_Sazh: "_The chocobochick seems to know him_."_

_Mog: "_Kupo_?"_

_Stranger: "_who Sazh? Snow? um Hope? Fang?! Vanille_?!"_

everyone looks at the stranger from wth how does he know our name.

_Mog: "_Shut it kupo, you traveled just whit us trough time, kupo, You didn't forgot your name i hope, Hope kupo?_"_

_hope: "wait he is me? i am him where both agh." _hope reach for his head.

_Fang:_ "but how did you travel trough time?"

_Hope:_ "i am still busy to understand what he is."

_older Hope:_ "wel it is simple i am you from 12 year in the future."

_Snow:_ "That explains the goofy outfit."

_older hope:_ "hay!"

_Lightning:_ "but why did you travel trough time?"

_older hope:_ "i dont know i think, i think it was an eccident, but how?"

Vanille trays to get there attention.

_Fang_: "Vanille what is it?"

_Vanille:_"he has no mark!"

Everyone looks at his wirst.

Hope looks at his wirst where vanille has lifted his sleeve.

_older hope:_ "will you guys looks an other way?"

_Lightning_: "How did you lose your mark."

_older Hope:_"time will explain it."

_Mog:_ "wise words kupo."

_?:_ "hope!"

a scream from far away where a lot of Gorgenosid's

**autor note:**

**in case you dont know what a gorgenosid is they are wolfslokking beast whit on the end of there tail a fish looking tail. sorry for my bad descreption but i dont know how to tell it diffrent.**

**And sorry for the long waiting lost my notes**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Fight or die.

the group has come by the voice a young man protects a girl behind him.

"serah!"

both snow and Lightning recognize the girl who lies on the ground.

fast snow jumps between in the fight.

the rest grabs there weapon to attack the beasts.

an moment later they are all surrounded.

both hopes stand back on back just like fang and Vanille.

they are on losing then sounds there a kupo and a whole thundershok covers the ground and the beast are deafeted.

serah awake stands with an angry face between the three who protected her.

Serah her wapon chance back into the moogle and serah hugs him her face chanced into that from a happy schoolgirl.

Snow: Alright what is going on? Who are you what is that in your hand and how did you get that outfit and how did you get chanced back out the cristal and where is youre le'cie mark.

noel: enough questions. I am noel i come from the time 700 af.

Fang: 700 af?

Serah: from now a bit more than 700 years.

lightning: You are to?

serah: no i am from a time 3 af?

Young hope: so thet is three years in the futhere right?

Serah: yes it is. i am now 21.

serah smiles.

Snow: Same age as youre sister here.

Lightning: humph

Young hope: Out witch time come you or i or uh?

Old hope: well 10 Af i am 27 now.

Vanille: wow little you grow old did you?

hope's: Who are you calling little?


End file.
